In the field of chemistry and biology, numerous small, light-weight articles exist for supporting laboratory apparatus, storing laboratory reagents, or in which micro-chemical or micro-biological reactions or assays may be carried out. Exemplary of such an article is a cluster plate, typically comprising a one-piece molded plastic article having a plurality of test wells interconnected through a supporting structural framework, the framework including a free-standing peripheral wall. Typically, the cluster plate is fabricated such that the lower edge of the peripheral wall supports the remainder of the plate in spaced relation from a laboratory benchtop.
As used herein, the terms "free-standing peripheral wall" and "free-standing substantially planar portion" are meant to define substantially planar components or sections of a laboratory article, at least one portion of which lacks rigid support to the extent that friction generated between the portion, usually an edge of the portion, and a surface along which it is moved causes unpleasant audible vibrations. Such vibrations are generally thought to be the result of undamped vibration of the substantially planar portion. However, the vibrations causing the unpleasant audible sounds may be the result of, or further compounded by, resonance within the entire laboratory article, or from vibrations of sections of the article other than the planar portions. Typical of such unpleasant audible vibrations is the high-pitched screeching sound associated with movement of a cluster plate across a laboratory benchtop. Certain persons find such vibrations so irritating that physical effects are felt.
Therefore, there is a need in the art of laboratory chemistry and biology for a laboratory article which may be caused to slide across a surface such as a benchtop without emitting unpleasant, high-pitched audible vibrations.
Accordingly, a general purpose of the present invention is to provide a laboratory article designed to rest on a surface in such a way that any substantially planar portions of the article are supported in spaced relation from the surface, so that they are not caused to vibrate excessively when the article is moved across the surface.